Little Lullaby
by Derabenu
Summary: summary inside. rated T due to some language later in the story.
1. The Horrible Past

Okay, this story is a very very sad love story. We are going to pretend that Bubbles and Boomer were born from normal families. Okay? They are the same people, but just born from normal families.

_**Summary: Boomer wanted to love. he never wanted to get close to anyone, because everyone he loved, would leave him. that is until he met the only girl in his life. he fell in love with her, wanting to be with her forever. but what if the only love of his life had a disease? a death killing disease? will she make it through? or will Boomer be left alone again in his life.**_

**_ Little Lullaby_**

_**Introduction :**_

_**Date: 11/2/92**_

"_it's a girl." the doctor said._

_The Dad grew a smile on his face as he held his new born baby. _

_"let me see her." the mom said. _

_The Dad slowly put the new born baby into the mother's arms. They both smiled, they were now a family. _

_"what will the name be?" the doctor asked. _

_"she is just so Bubbly." the mother said. "Bubbles." she said. _

_"great." the doctor said. He wrote her name on the birth certificate, and handed the mom the birth certificate. _

_The next day, both the mother and the new born baby left the hospital. They started their new family, in Townsville. 2 story house, beautiful yard, and amazing neighborhood. They loved their new start. That is until, 5 years later the mom and dad died in a terrible accident. _

_The 2 parents left their 5 year old Bubbles all alone. With no parents, all alone. Bubbles was then put in an orphanage, then adopted by a professor 2 years later. It is now the year of 1999, and Bubbles is 7 years old. She became friends with her sisters. _

_The daughters of the professor, Blossom and Buttercup. Blossom being a neat freak, and loved school. And Buttercup being a tom boy and very mean at times. And Bubbles being very sweet, and a very shy person. Everything was fine with everyone, until that is, Bubbles went to go to a check up with the doctor. _

_The doctor had terrible news, Bubbles had cancer. She would only live for about 1 year, 2 years being the most. All the happiness once again left her. She was all alone, no one wanted to hang with her, they didn't want to catch cancer. Even if it isn't contagious. Bubbles had no friends, only her 2 sisters._

_ It had been 9 years since she found out she had cancer. The doctor was wrong, Bubbles did live for more than 2 years. She is now 16 years old. Beautiful, just like her mother. Blonde hair, a soft clean clear skin. A button nose, and blue eyes. She is now ready to start another year in high school._

_ She did make friends, and she was happy. She loved everyone in her life, and didn't want the happiness to go away. That is until she fell in love. She had fell in love, and she loved him. But Bubbles had cancer, And it had gotten worse. My story starts when Bubbles started her sophomore year in high school. They year of 2007._

**__**

Boomer's past

Introduction:

Date: 10/12/92

_"I don't want him!" the mom yelled. _

_"well I do! And we arent getting rid of him!" the dad yelled. _

_They had just had a baby boy, Boomer. The mother didn't want the baby, she didn't love him. While the dad loved the child, and wanted him. The 2 parents yelled at each other every day. Day by day. The years went by, Boomer was now 5 years old. His parents still fighting, and him being abused by his mother. _

_He would cry himself to sleep. He hated his mother, he hated al girls. He loved his father. He was always there for him. That is until the day of the year 1999. He came home, to find his father, lying in a pool of blood. And his mother pointing a gun at him. He ran away, never looking back._

_ He slept under a tree that night, crying. His father had left him, his mother, he didn't want to think about her. He hated her! He hated her with a passion! 2 years passed, and Boomer was found by a woman who was taking a drive. She brought Boomer to her home, loved him like her son. _

_She didn't have any company. She was lonely, and Boomer was happy to be with her. He grew to love her as a mother he always wanted. He got older and so did his adopted mother. She got up one day, and went out to take a walk. She never came back. Boomer later on found out that she was murdered._

_ By 2 killers. They never found the killers. Boomer went to her funeral. He was angry, he was sad. So many emotions went through the 14 year old. He didn't want to love anyone ever again. Because everyone he loved, left him. He lived in the house for 2 more months, until they kicked him out for his age._

_ He was then adopted by a monkey. The monkey had 2 sons of his own. Brick and Butch. Brick being a very big bully, and always picking on smaller children. Butch being a player, and a but conceited. And Boomer, was always sad, yet shy. But he could have his tantrums. His only friends were his 2 brothers, Brick and Butch._

_ They always got along, and loved each other. Boomer didn't want to love them, for he knew that one day, they too, would leave him alone. He lived with the monkey who was Mojo, and his 2 brothers for 2 years. Its it now the year of 2007. Boomer was now 16 years old. Very handsome and gentlemen like._

_ He had dirty blonde hair, a button nose, and a very nice body. He had a lot of girls who fell for him, but he didn't like any of them. He didn't want to fall in love with any girl. He didn't believe in love. For in him, it didn't exist. That is until he met the only girl who brought love back to him. My story begins in the year of 2007, sophomore year in high school._

****

Okay I hope you guys like it so far!

**Okay this is the first chapter. Bubbles past. Boomer's past. Please review. i will officially start the story in the next chapter, i just want to give you the backround to make it more interesting :D **


	2. One True Friend, Each Other

"Boys get up, its your first day of school, and you don't want to be late." Mojo called, as he warmed up some left overs for the boys.

Butch had some trouble, but managed to get himself up. Brick got up as soon as he heard Mojo's voice, pumped to go to school. Boomer slept in on purpose. He didn't want to go to school, he just wanted to stay home, but Mojo made him go.

"stop whining and go to school already." Brick said, as he toke a gulp of orange juice.

"I know, who knows, maybe you might met that special someone I know I will." Butch said.

"I don't care, I don't want to go." Boomer said.

Mojo gave him a glass of orange juice, and their schedules, then went back to his room. Brick, Butch and Boomer get their back packs, and left. They toke the bus to school, since they didn't want to walk. Butch sat next to Boomer, while Brick sat in the seat in front of them.

"hey look at those girls." Butch said as he checked out some girls that where coming on the bus.

None of them knew them, but Butch sure wanted to. Boomer didn't dare look at them, he didn't care about girls. He didn't like them. He judged each one. Never getting to know them. He simply wouldn't care at all. Brick rolled his eyes, he had already had a girlfriend, and he didn't want to be caught checking out some other girl. Boomer just stared out the window, looking at all the trees pass by.

"hey, we are here." Butch said, as he elbowed Boomer.

Boomer got up and exited the bus, looking at school, he toke a deep sigh. Another year of not having any friends to hang out with, not even his brothers. Not that they didn't want to hang with him, he just didn't want to hang out with his brothers. Butch was with girls, and Brick with his girlfriend. Boomer just hung out under a tree. He walked along with his brothers inside the school. Butch immediately started putting his eyes on some girls, while Brick just went with his girl. Butch stayed with Boomer.

"what do you want?" Boomer asked.

"oh, um, nothing. Hey you see that girl." Butch asked.

Boomer rolled his eyes, "no I don't see that girl, and I don't care." Boomer said.

"well you should. She would be perfect for you." Butch said.

"stop, I don't want a girlfriend, never have never will." Boomer said.

"stop being like this. Or else people will think your" Butch paused, then leaned in and whispered in Boomer's ear, "gay." he said.

"im not gay, im straight-" Boomer couldn't finish his sentence, for Butch had interrupted him. "if your straight, I dare you to go talk to that girl." Butch said.

"im not doing it." Boomer said.

"but, I dared you to." Butch said.

"and I dare you to go away." Boomer said.

He was getting annoyed with Butch. He just didn't understand that Boomer didn't want a girlfriend. "I wont do your dare, until you do my dare." Butch said.

Boomer looked at him, a smirk came across Butch's face. Butch pointed to the girl, then go up and left. Boomer didn't want to the dare, but if he didn't, Butch would be constantly nagging him if he didn't. so he got up, and walked over to the girl. He watched to make sure she was alone, before he went to talk to her. She was with 2 other girls, a red head, and a black haired girl. They finally went their separate ways. Boomer followed the blonde girl, and when he got close enough he tapped her shoulder. She turned around. Boomer hadn't seen what the girl looked like from the front yet, but when he did, he couldn't believe it, she was beautiful. But Boomer judged her, and just saw her as some weird person.

"yes? Can I help you?" she asked.

"uh, well I just wanted to say hi." Boomer said.

"oh, hi." the girl said.

Boomer was hoping she would go away, he did what Butch told him to do, and now he didn't have to worry. She still stayed there. Boomer finally got annoyed and said, "do you have any friends?" he asked.

"um, I do but, I found out they moved. So no I don't have any friends." she said, putting her head down. He wanted to run, ditch her without her noticing.

"oh, I don't either." Boomer said.

She looked up at him, and smiled. She then extended her had forward, Boomer shoke her hand.

"well, im Bubbles." Bubbles said.

"im Boomer." Boomer said.

"that's a cool name." Bubbles said. Boomer was about to talk, but Bubbles suddenly coughed.

"im sorry, im not really that healthy of a person." Bubbles said.

Boomer didn't want to get sick, he wanted to just run away from her, the coughing gave him more reason to do so. Boomer forced a smile on his face. Bubbles smiled at him. They stayed quite for awhile.

"what is you first class?" Bubbles asked.

"oh, my first class is Science." Boomer said, pulling out his schedule. Bubbles pulled out her schedule.

" we have only 3 classes together." Bubbles said.

_thank god _Boomer thought. "oh that sucks." he said.

Even though he was thankful it was only 3 classes. That means he would see her for half the school day.

"I have first period with you." Bubbles said.

"that's cool." Boomer said.

Bubbles was about to speak, but the bell rang. "did you wanna walk together.?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer wanted to say no, he didn't want people to start thinking that he was dating this weirdo. But then again, Boomer had this feeling that he tried to ignore, but it just kept telling him that she was different, a good different. Boomer nodded, then walked with her to class. He grabbed a seat beside her, he didn't know why he did though.

"Good morning students, I am Mr. Burns, your science teacher. Welcome to biology." Mr. Burns said.

Boomer listened to every word the teacher said. He felt a paper rub against his elbow. He looked, it was paper, folded up. He opened it and read it:

_**Did you want to spend lunch together….friend?**_

Boomer didn't want to write back at all. He wanted to forget about her. He wanted to just switch his seat. All of things possible to get away from Bubbles, he thought of. But still, he got out his pencil and wrote:

_**Sure. Friend**_

_Friends?!? _Boomer thought. To him it was bad enough he knew her. But still, that little voice inside was just telling him, she was different. That voice pushed aside all his negative thoughts, and pulled in positive ones. First period ended, and Bubbles went her own way. Boomer went to his second period, then his third, fourth, fifth, and finally lunch came. He didn't have to look for Bubbles, he had just had her class. He waited for her to grab her bag.

"okay, did you want to eat lunch?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer wasn't really hungry, but he wanted to make sure she wasn't hungry. "did you?" Boomer asked.

"not really." Bubbles said.

Boomer then walked away from the lunch line, and went to his tree. He sat down, and so did Bubbles. They talked about random things like, how the clouds made funny shapes, and how funny john Travolta walks. Boomer didn't know why he was even hanging out with Bubbles. She was a girl! And girls to Boomer, are worthless. They don't mean anything. But it was that voice, that stupid little voice. It kept him with her, it didn't make him leave her. It held him in chains, it sealed his mouth shut when he wanted to say awful things to her. But for some strange reason, he liked those chains. He felt like it kept him in the right position, it didn't let him make the slightest move, or he would mess things up. In this case, his first friendship. Bubbles interrupted his thoughts by humming. Boomer looked at her, he had no clue what she was humming.

"what song is that?" he asked Bubbles.

"oh, just a little lullaby my mother use to sing me." Bubbles said. "I could stop if you don't like it." Bubbles said.

"no, no, no. its nice." Boomer said.

Bubbles then started singing, softly, and very wonderful.

"_hush, hush, happiness will come to you, it will show you lots of new, ways you could take a day. Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm, a little lullaby, that I sing, to you, I want to tell you how much you mean to me, I wont leave your side, I will always, stay with you, my life will never go away, far away, hmmm, hmmm, hmm, a little lullaby, that I sing to you, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm. A little lullaby, that, I sing to you." _

Bubbles, stopped, she looked at the ground. She blushed. She had never sang that lullaby to anyone. She kept with her. Boomer looked at her.

"that was great." Boomer said.

Bubbles looked t him, still blushing from embarrassment. Boomer looked in her baby blue eyes. They sparkled and twinkled. He couldn't help but smile.

"thanks, I didn't know if you would like it. I never sang that song to anyone." Bubbles said.

"than I must be special." Boomer joked, he laughed a bit, Bubbles laughed, but it was a fake laugh.

She didn't know why she sang that lullaby to him. Was it because, he was special to her? But, they had just met, he couldn't possibly be special to her. But he was, he was her first friend. Her first real friend.

_**Okay, chapter 2. This story is just getting started! I hope to make my other chapters longer than this. This chapter, Boomer and Bubbles realize that they have a friend, a true friend. Just incase some didn't get the chapter. Please review!**_


	3. Happiness Once Again 2 chapters in 1

"_**that was great." Boomer said.**_

_**Bubbles looked at him, still blushing from embarrassment. Boomer looked in her baby blue eyes. They sparkled and twinkled. He couldn't help but smile.**_

"_**thanks, I didn't know if you would like it. I never sang that song to anyone." Bubbles said.**_

"_**than I must be special." Boomer joked, he laughed a bit, Bubbles laughed, but it was a fake laugh.**_

_**She didn't know why she sang that lullaby to him. Was it because, he was special to her? But, they had just met, he couldn't possibly be special to her. But he was, he was her first friend. Her first real friend.**_

* * *

Bubbles had a smile on her face. She was happy that she had finally had a friend. Someone she could talk to, someone who she had trusted. She wanted to be happy, but she knew once that happiness reached a certain level, it would all go away. Just like when she made her first friends, she got really happy, and now, they moved. They talked a little more, then the bell rang.

"well, its time to go to sixth period." Boomer said. "want to walk with me?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles nodded. She grabbed her bag, and followed Boomer. They both got into their sixth period class. Bubbles and Boomer both had P.E. They went to their coaches, and then bought clothes. Boomer bought his first, then Bubbles. Bubbles looked for Boomer, she found him and went to sit next to him.

"hey." she said.

"hey.." Boomer said.

Bubbles was about to ask what was wrong, but she coughed. "sorry, so what's wrong?" she asked.

"I should be asking you. Are you sick?" Boomer asked.

"no, I have something in my throat that's all." Bubbles said.

She didn't want to tell him, well not yet.

"are you sure?" Boomer asked.

"im positive." Bubbles said.

She smiled and so did Boomer. They stayed quite.

Then Boomer spoke, "your mom must be cool huh?" Boomer asked.

"well, not exactly. She died when I was 5 years old. In a car crash. I remember she told me that she would be right back. Right back…" Bubbles stopped. Tears were building up in her eyes. She couldn't hold them back, they poured out. Boomer put his arm around her, pulling her into a hug. Boomer didn't know what he was thinking.

_why the heck am I hugging this weird girl! Pull yourself away! She isn't worth hugging! _Boomer thought.

He tried to pull himself away. He couldn't, those chains kept him there.

"im sorry. My dad died when I was 7 years old. My mom….killed him." Boomer said.

He then wanted to cry. But he was a man, he needed to be strong. Bubbles hugged him tighter. Boomer tried to let go of her, he would be dead if someone saw him with this loser. They finally parted. Bubbles sniffed, and said, "thank you." to Boomer.

Boomer smiled, then got up at the sound of the bell. he helped Bubbles get up. They both waved good bye, Boomer about to walk away, until he felt Bubbles arms around him.

"thank you so much….Friend" Bubbles said. Boomer hugged her back, then went his own way.

_**At Boomer's House…**_

Boomer got home, and went straight to his room. He pulled out a picture of his father and him. He smiled. Then he saw his mother. Anger came upon him, he viciously tore the picture apart. Tearing up his mother. He held the left over pieces in his hand. He didn't want to be friend with Bubbles. She was a girl, nothing good. She was like his mother in his eyes. A murderer an abuser, someone who was just crazy. Boomer was going to tell Bubbles, they couldn't be friends, because he didn't want to be. Not now, maybe later. Maybe when he sees she is happy. He wanted to ruin her happiness. Make her get close to him, then rip her heart out. He wanted to make her feel his pain. The pain he felt several times. He wanted her to suffer…

_**At Bubbles house…**_

"im home!" Bubbles sweetly called.

She walked up the stairs, taking one step, she coughed. "I need hauls." she said, as she grabbed her bag of hauls.

She popped one into her mouth. She took out a picture of her and her mother and father. She smiled. Happiness was in that picture. Bubbles wanted to be like that. And she felt with Boomer she could be that way. She put the picture back, then took out a journal. It was her little diary. She put all her past in that book. When her parents died, when she got adopted, when she met her sisters, to when she found out she had cancer. Now, it was going to have another happy moment. They day she met Boomer. She smiled as she wrote about her new friend.

"What are you doing?" Blossom asked, as she came and sat next to her on her bed.

"just writing in my diary." Bubbles said. More like, sing.

"you seem happy. Why is that?" Blossom asked.

"oh nothing. Just that I made a friend at school, a new friend. I don't understand why my other friends moved." Bubbles said.

"me neither. Bubbles, please, don't get happy. You were happy when you made friends? No look, they moved. Just promise me you wont get over happy." Blossom asked.

"I know, I promise. I'm trying to be happy, but not too happy." Bubbles said.

She then smiled and Blossom smiled back. Then she left the room. Bubbles layed on her back on her bed. She was very happy she made a friend, but she then realized what Blossom had said. Not to get too happy. She calmed down, then watched some TV. She started to cough. It was a little cough, then it was a cough attack.

Buttercup came rushing into the room. "Bubbles, im trying to work here!" she said.

She noticed Bubbles was having trouble breathing.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup screamed as she rushed over to Bubbles.

She held her, then breathed in her face, hoping she would catch some air. She was still having trouble. Buttercup started to panic.

"Professor!" she screamed as she rushed down stairs.

The Professor came running, as if the world was ending and he was trying to survive.

"Bubbles! Okay, okay, breath, good, breath. Are you okay?" he asked.

Bubbles caught her breath. "im…okay…" she said.

"okay." the Professor said. He then left her room.

Buttercup stared at her, then said, "why cant I make her breath but the Professor just talks to her and she magically breathes! Ugh! I don't get you people!" she said as she stomped out of her room.

Bubbles laughed a bit. Then she fell asleep.

_**Next day….**_

"girls, get up!" the professor yelled as he set breakfast at the table, then went back to his experiment.

Bubbles got up and got dressed, she quickly went down stairs to eat.

"your up early. Did you take some hauls with you?" Blossom asked.

Even though Blossom wasn't Bubbles mother, or full blood sister, she cared deeply for Bubbles. She was like a mother form to Bubbles, and that's why she loved her.

"oh, let me go get them." Bubbles said.

She went to her room, and grabbed a handful of hauls, and shoved it in her bag. She went back down stairs, and ate her breakfast.

"is Buttercup up yet?" Blossom said.

Bubbles shook her head.

"I'll be right back." Blossom said.

Blossom went up stairs and screamed her lungs out, "Buttercup we are leaving so you better get your ass up and eat!"

Bubbles laughed a bit then headed out the door. She went to her locker and grabbed some books out. She started humming her lullaby. She closed her locker, and saw Boomer headed towards her. She smiled, and so did he.

"hey." Boomer said, as he leaned against her locker.

"hey, how have you been?" Bubbles asked.

"I've been doing good, you?" Boomer asked.

"good." Bubbles said.

They walked for a little bit. None of them talked, it was silent.

_will he please talk.. _Bubbles desperately thought.

"hey Boomer!" a green boy said.

Bubbles saw him, and just looked at him. He looked like Buttercup.

_weird…_she thought.

"hey..Butch?" Boomer said, sort of surprised Butch was even talking to him.

"hey my brother, who is this, your girlfriend?" Butch asked, staring at Bubbles.

He winked at her.

Bubbles looked away and blushed.

"no, she isn't, she is just a friend." Boomer said.

"oh, thank god, so what's your name, Madame?" Butch said, as he kissed Bubbles hand.

"uh, Bubbles." Bubbles said.

She was shocked that this boy was all up on her. She notice Boomer walk away.

"don't mind him. I'm Butch, Boomer's brother. Well, adopted brother." Butch said.

"adopted?" Bubbles asked.

She never knew he was adopted.

"yup, some girl found him on the side of the road." Butch said.

Bubbles gasped. _poor Boomer… _she thought.

"I know, scary. But, that girl was murdered. Then Boomer went to an orphanage, and we adopted him. Well, not me, my dad." Butch said.

Bubbles looked at the ground, she stopped walking.

"what's wrong?" Butch asked.

"n-nothing. Do you know where Boomer is?" Bubbles asked.

"nope, why?" Butch asked.

"I need to find him. Bye Butch!" Bubbles said, as she run away from Butch.

She went to the tree Boomer and her went to yesterday.

"Boomer?" Bubbles said.

She looked behind the tree. She saw Boomer, his head in his hands. Bubbles sat next to him, and put her arm around him.

"I'm so sorry." she said, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Boomer looked up. "you don't know how I feel." he said.

Bubbles looked at him, "why do you say that?" Bubbles asked.

"why are you even here?" he asked. He sounded angry.

"B-Boomer, I-I know what has happened to you." Bubbles said.

"look, I never wanted to know you. I never wanted to be friends with you, ever. I don't like girls, they are mean, and just worthless to the world!" Boomer said.

Bubbles started to tear up.

"I wouldn't have talked to you if Butch didn't dare me too!" Boomer said, he got up.

Bubbles started to cry. All her happiness, was gone.

"Boomer," Bubbles said, "we are not mean and worthless!" she screamed at Boomer.

His eyes widened.

"if you don't want to know me or be my friend, im fine with that! I thought you were different, I thought you really wanted to be my friend, but your just like the others! You destroy my happiness! The only thing I keep believing that will stay with me one day! Forever! But you just proved to me, that it doesn't exist!" Bubbles said, crying.

She ran from Boomer.

"Bubbles! Bubbles!" he ran after her, it was no use.

He felt, this new feeling. Like, as if he didn't feel good. When Bubbles wasn't around. He never felt this way, never to any girl.

_why am I feeling this way? Why do I feel bad for saying the stuff is said to her…I wouldn't care…but…Bubbles…I care about her…I like her, she truly is different, in a good way. _Boomer thought.

He ran after her. He heard a girl cough.

"Bubbles?" Boomer said.

He looked around, he saw a girl.

"Bubbles!" Boomer said, when he saw Bubbles on the ground.

"my (cough) bag (cough)" Bubbles said.

Boomer opened her bag. He saw Hauls, and grabbed one. He gave it Bubbles. She popped it in her mouth, and toke deep breaths. She stopped coughing. Boomer picked her up, and hugged her. Bubbles was confused. He was just screaming at her, telling her that basically she meant nothing to him.

"I didn't mean the stuff I said back there. I really do want to know you." Boomer said, as he hugged Bubbles.

Bubbles smiled, then hugged him back.

"me niether." she said.

_I feel safe with Boomer, I feel………happy. _Bubbles thought. She never felt this way with anyone. Happy. She was happy, with Boomer, because, she liked Boomer.

_**Okay! Keep those reviews coming! I love when people review my stories, and since the reviews are so nice, I am going to put what should be the 4th**__** chapter, here with the 3**__**rd**__** chapter, so enjoy! Oh and I am not going to update tomorrow, im spending sometime with my sister, so I will update Thursday. Anyways, read on!**_

_**At Boomer's house…**_

Boomer went home, and went straight to his room. He turned on his stereo, and just listened to the music. He was relaxed, until Butch came in, and broke his door.

"sorry bout that." Butch said.

"so whats up with you and blonde huh?" he asked.

"first off, its Bubbles, second off, nothing, just friends." Boomer said. "and you better be sorry, because your paying for that door." Boomer said.

"forget about the door, lets talk about blonde." Butch said.

"Bubbles." Boomer said.

"what ever, look, I told you to go talk to her, and you did." Butch said.

"so?" Boomer asked.

"so, don't I deserve something? hmm I don't know, 50 bucks? you know what ever you want to give me. I would prefer 50 bucks, but its up to you….50 bucks?" Butch said.

Boomer stood up, then looked at Butch.

"I am not going to pay you." Boomer said.

"why not?" Butch asked.

"it was a dare, I did your dare and yeah thank you." Boomer said.

"I am never going to introduce you to any girl ever again! And I aint paying for your door." Butch said as he left Boomer's room.

_that's all right…Bubbles is the only girl I will ever talk to. _Boomer thought.

"what in god's name happened to your door?" Brick asked.

Boomer was startled.

He got up, and headed out his room.

"oh nothing. But your paying for it." Boomer said.

"w-what?" Brick asked. Boomer ignored him, and just went to the kitchen.

_**At Bubbles house…**_

Bubbles went to her room when she got home. She jumped happily on her bed.

_could It really be that I like Boomer?……yes! _she thought.

She jumped on more time, and landed on her butt.

"Boomer…" Bubbles whispered.

"who?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles looked up, "how long were you standing there?" Bubbles asked.

"oh, when you started jumping and all the way till now, bye." Buttercup said as she left her room.

Bubbles smiled, and just started reading a book. The book was called, _Red Roses. _it was about a girl and a boy who met each other, and fell in love. But the girl had a disorder. And she might not make it. Bubbles hadn't gotten to the end yet. She was at the part were they both said they loved each other.

_i__f only happily ever after was real, then I would be happy all the time.. _Bubbles thought.

She started to cough, uncontrollably. She struggled to grab her bag. She was so close, but she saw as if her room was getting smaller. She reached for her bag, but the room was the size of a pea, and it vanished. She woke up in a hospital, with the professor, Blossom, Buttercup, and Boomer in the hospital room.

_Boomer?!? how did Boomer get here? _Bubbles thought.

"B-Blossom?" Bubbles said.

"shh, its okay Bubbles." Blossom said.

"let s leave her alone for a bit." Buttercup suggested.

They all nodded their heads and headed out for the door. Boomer was going out, until Bubbles called him.

"Boomer.." Bubbles said.

Boomer stopped and went to her. He toke a seat next to her bed.

"why didn't you tell me you had cancer?" Boomer asked.

"I…didn't want you to know…cause then you might not want to be my…friend." Bubbles said.

"I would never do that, your are my friend, my only friend." Boomer said.

Bubbles smiled, "thank you." she said.

Boomer smiled.

"how did you get here?" Bubbles asked.

"Butch told me he saw an ambulance leave your house. So I followed it. And came in this room. Then you woke up." Boomer said.

"oh, why did you follow me though?" she asked.

"uh-uh-b-because I was worried." Boomer said.

"why?" Bubbles asked.

"because, you're my friend." Boomer said.

Bubbles really felt like he was her friend, he worried for her. He even went to her hospital room. Which was a big deal for Bubbles, since no one other than her adopted family came to her hospital room. Boomer was her friend, and thats why she liked him.

"I better be going. And, promise me you will tell me everything from now one, no secrets?" Boomer asked.

"promise." Bubbles said.

"Bubbles will need to stay here for 3 days. It seems as if her cancer has gotten worse. We don't know if there is a cure for her." a nurse told the professor.

"I have been working on some cures. But none of them is a cure for cancer." the professor said.

"no one has found a cure for cancer, not even the top scientist. don't try so hard." the nurse said, and with that she left.

The Professor put his head down.

"were where you? And don't lie to me." Buttercup asked Boomer.

Boomer was a bit scared by Buttercup. She just looked like she would kill him, with no exceptions.

"I was with Bubbles." Boomer said.

"doing what?" Buttercup asked.

"I was talking to her.." Boomer said.

"oh, okay then. For a second I thought you and Bubbles-" Buttercup stopped her self from going any further. "ha-ha, nothing, never mind." Buttercup said as she took a seat.

Blossom looked at Boomer, and motioned for him to come with her. Boomer followed Blossom to a vending machine.

"what do you want?" Boomer asked.

"you really like Bubbles, don't you?" Blossom asked.

"yeah, she is my friend. What do you expect?" Boomer said rudely.

"watch your attitude, I was just asking. You seem as if, you like like Bubbles." Blossom said.

"what? Pfft, as if…is it that obvious?" Boomer asked quickly.

Blossom giggled, "yes it is." she said.

"well, I do like Bubbles, more than a friend. She is different, not like other girls. A good different." Boomer said.

They were both still at the vending machine.

"Boomer, don't get attached to Bubbles." Blossom said.

"why? Are you jealous?" Boomer asked.

"no. im just saying. Bubbles has cancer…and…it has gotten worse. And there is no cure." Blossom said.

Boomer looked down, as if thinking. "doesn't the Professor know of a cure?" Boomer asked.

"no, he hasn't found one yet, and chances are he never will." Blossom said.

"im sure he will come up with a cure." Boomer said.

"Boomer, not even the top scientist of Townsville knows. What makes you think the Professor will?" Blossom asked.

"im thinking positive here, your just negative." Boomer said.

"im not thinking negative, im thinking reality, unlike you." Blossom said as she walked away.

Boomer stared at her. She was right. Bubbles cancer was just, incurable. Boomer left the hospital, walking home.

_The Professor will…I know he will….I hope he will… _Boomer thought.

He opened his front door, and saw Brick trying to break his piggy bank, and Butch talking on the phone.

"how much does a door cost?" Brick asked Boomer.

"I don't give a rat's ass just pay for my broken door!" he screamed.

Brick gave him a confused and surprised face. While Butch dropped the phone and broke it. "sorry about that." Butch said.

" you better be sorry cause your paying for that phone." Brick said.

"I would like to see you pay it with you and your piggy bank." Butch said.

"I havent even broken it yet." Brick said.

Then he looked at Butch. "can you hold this for me." Brick said, handing him the piggy bank.

Butch lost his grip and dropped it, causing it to break.

"wow. Im sorry about that." Butch said.

"that's okay, oh and when I get my car…don't touch it." Brick said, as he started counting his money.

Butch went upstairs, and fell asleep. Brick was done counting his money, and fell asleep too.

While Boomer was still up until 3:00 in the morning, trying to think of a cure for Bubbles. Even though he knew he couldn't, he wanted to try.

_**1 year later…**_

Bubbles was out of the hospital, and she was feeling slightly better. She still talked to Boomer, and got to know him better. She told him about her, and he told her about him. They talked almost 24/7, until Bubbles had to go home. They started to hang out after school, and became best friends.

Also during that time, Boomer's feelings for Bubbles, grew. Bubble's feelings for Boomer, also grew. They kept their feelings a secret though. Blossom was the only one who knew about Boomer, and no one else. Brick got his first car, and Butch got in the passenger seat, and he broke it. Figures.

Boomer's door was fixed. Butch had gotten a girlfriend, but destroyed the relationship. Brick broke up with his girlfriend, but met and had fell for Blossom when he met her. Blossom didn't want a relationship yet, but wanted to fit one in for Brick.

Buttercup still didn't like how she couldn't stop making Bubbles cough, but everyone else can. Even Butch! All of the brothers and sisters got to know each other. It was all going so well. Everything was happy for Bubbles once again.

_**Okay! I will update Thursday! Hopefully this was a long enough chapter!! Review! **_


	4. Love Struck

**_Christmas Eve!! AHHHH!!!!! I was touched by a review I got lately, I didn't know you guys loved me :D I feel so loved today, so here is a very long chapter (I hope) so that you can enjoy! I wont be updating tomorrow, I am excited for Christmas!! I want an Ipod touch and more skinny jeans! And here is my fans Christmas present __J_**

_**At Boomer's house…**_

"I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break your car!" Butch screamed from the hallway.

"you sat on the passenger seat, then all of a sudden the car broke! Tell me how you break everything you touch!" Brick yelled from his room.

"I don't break everything." Butch said putting his hand on the table.

The table suddenly cracked in half and broke. "how the heck does that happen?!?" Butch shouted.

"shut your mouth! Im paying for the seat, but when that seat gets paid don't, don't, DON'T, touch my car!" Brick yelled, slamming his door.

He had planned a date with Blossom but didn't have a car, he was very angry. Butch went into Boomer's room, and was about to jump on his bed. "you break it you buy it." Boomer said.

Butch took steps away from his bed. "whats that green girls name?" Butch asked.

"green girl?" Boomer said.

"yeah, the blondes sister." Butch said.

"you have known Bubbles for a year, and you still don't know her name?!?" Boomer yelled.

"I know it, I just don't like it." Butch said.

Boomer rolled his eyes and just walked pass Butch.

"tell me the girls name before I touch your TV!" Butch threatened.

"Buttercup!" Boomer yelled.

Butch said her name seven times in his head so that he could remember it. Then he ran out of the house. He followed the shortcut Boomer would take to get to her house. He saw the house and rang the doorbell. The door opened, and there stood Buttercup. He didn't know what to say, instead of hi.

"hi, hi ,hi ,hi ,hi, hi, hi,hi-" he was interrupted.

"shut up Butch." Buttercup said.

_she knows my name! _he thought.

"what do you want?" Buttercup asked.

Butch didn't know what to say to her, he wanted to say something like, "a walk just me and you." or "nothing baby, just show me your room." but he didn't want to treat her like that. He wanted to be a gentle man.

"I was wondering…..I-if you w-want to go o-on a date tonight?" he asked her.

She looked at him, then said, "a date?"

"tonight. Yeah." Butch said.

"sure." Buttercup said.

"really?" Butch asked, making sure he heard her right.

Buttercup leaned in, her face in front of Butch's. Butch blushed madly. Buttercup leaned in closer, then whispered in his ear, "8:00 o'clock." then she went back into her house, and closed the door.

Butch was standing there, shocked. He stood there for about 7 minutes, then walked away.

"I got a date, I got a date, I got a date." Butch sang happily. "I got a date at, OH SHIT!" he shouted.

It was 7:30, and he still hadn't gotten home. He ran as fast as he could, then he saw a car. He smirked evilly. He went up to the car, and touched the drivers window. Sure enough it shattered to a million pieces. He opened the door, and started the car, and drove off. He got out and went straight to the shower. Then got out, having 15 minutes to spare. He quickly got dressed and left. Boomer was watching TV in his room. It had been a year since he met Bubbles. Thanks to Butch. He was truly happy Butch made him do that dare that day, he wouldn't have been in love.

_in love?!? I am not falling for her that hard!……am I? _Boomer thought.

Was he really falling for Bubbles? If he was, Bubbles wouldn't possibly feel the same way…would she? Boomer stopped thinking about _love _and_ Bubbles_. It didn't work, every thought had to be about love, or Bubbles.

"she has cancer!" Boomer screamed out loud.

"who has cancer?" Brick asked.

"Bubbles." Boomer said.

Brick stepped into his room, and sat next to Boomer. "whats wrong with having cancer?" Brick asked.

"Bubbles, I want her to be cured, but, there is no cure." Boomer said sadly.

"there is a cure for everything. Trust me. You wont even know it's the cure, even when it's right in front of you." Brick said.

Boomer felt, better after the words his brother told him. He smiled. "thanks Brick. I always wanted brother, a brother like you." Boomer said.

Brick smiled, "ill always be there for you, except when Butch is around, I don't want to break any of my bones." Brick joked.

Boomer laughed. "don't worry Brick, even though you arent related to me, I feel like you are." Boomer said.

Brick was touched by these words. Brick never had a conversation like this in his whole life. He hugged Boomer. Then left, going on his date with Blossom. Boomer was alone again. He believed that a cure would be there. He would cure Bubbles. He would live happily with her. Not having any fear of her leaving him. It seemed as if everyone had somewhere to go, except for Boomer.

_I wonder if Bubbles is doing anything…_ Boomer thought. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Bubbles number.

_**At Bubbles house…**_

"bye Blossom, bye Buttercup! Have fun!" Bubbles yelled as she saw her sisters leave.

She then closed the door, and headed to her room. She was about to take out her book, but her cell phone began to ring. She saw the caller I.D. and almost fainted. She quickly picked up the phone. "Hello?" Bubbles said.

"hey Bubbles its me, Boomer." Boomer said, on the other line.

"silly, I know its you your name popped up." Bubbles giggled.

Boomer chuckled a bit.

There was a bit of a silence, then Boomer spoke. "so, what are you doing?" he asked.

"oh nothing, my sisters went out on dates with some guys, and Buttercup went out with such a low life!" Bubbles laughed.

Boomer also laughed. "yup, he is a low life. Did he break anything?" Boomer asked.

"well, yeah he did. He knocked on the door, and when he touched the door knob, it just, broke. How is that?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't really know, he breaks everything he touches." Boomer said.

Bubbles whispered into her phone, "can he break my sister's heart?" Boomer was silent.

"what if I said no?" Boomer asked.

"then I would be fine." Bubbles said.

"okay then, no." Boomer lied.

"okay. Good, cause if he does, ill give him a personal message." Bubbles said.

"your really becoming the tough one huh?" Boomer asked.

"yes I am." Bubbles said with confidence.

"did you wanna go to the park?" Boomer asked.

"sure." Bubbles said.

"okay ill met you there in a bit." Boomer said, then hung up.

Bubbles hung up and left her house. She didn't lock the door, because Blossom or Buttercup didn't have a key with them. While she was walking, she prayed no robber would go in the house. Bubbles hardly went to the park. She didn't like to go there. Her childhood memories would haunt her. But she felt strong, after all, she would feel safe with Boomer. She sat on a nearby park bench. And waited for Boomer.

She looked at the park, the swings. She would remember when she would be all alone on those swings. No one would talk to her, because she had cancer. She had a swing all to herself. No other kid would dare sit on her swing, they didn't want cancer. Bubbles slowly walked over to her swing. And sat down slowly on it. She started to cry. That swing was always there with her. It would let her sit on it.

She would think that it was there for her to keep balance. Even though she was 16 now, and was 7 when she thought those things about this swing. She still thought the same about that swing. She cried, all by herself once again.

"what's wrong Bubbles?" Boomer said.

Bubbles was startled by Boomer.

"im sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Boomer said.

Boomer took a seat on the swing next to her. Bubbles looked at him, he looked at her. Bubbles smiled, then jumped on top of him, causing him to fall off the swing.

"you really are my friend, aren't you?" Bubbles asked in a hush voice.

"yes, I am Bubbles." Boomer said.

Trying to get up. Bubbles noticed he was struggling so she got off him and helped him up, but Boomer had slipped and crashed into Bubbles. His lips lightly touched hers. They stayed in that position for about 1 minute then broke away.

"s-sorry." Boomer said.

"I-its okay." Bubbles said.

Boomer looked back at her. There eyes locked in each others eyes. Boomer was still close to Bubbles face, he leaned in, and kissed her lightly. Bubbles never had been kissed by a boy. This was her first kiss, and she was happy it was Boomer. They broke away. They both smiled, then hugged each other.

"you know I always liked you." Boomer whispered softly.

"yes." Bubbles said.

Boomer's cell phone began to ring. He picked it up. "Hello?" he said.

"Boomer, why the heck did you lock the door, I am outside and I need to go take a-" Boomer hung up on Butch.

"I got to go Bubbles, I will see you tomorrow." Boomer said, as he left the park.

"ill see you too." Bubbles said.

She left the park and headed home.

Boomer ran back to his house, when he got there he saw Butch with his legs crossed. "hurry up!" Butch yelled.

He had to go use the bathroom, and the door was locked. Boomer unlocked the door, and Butch ran in, and locked the bathroom door. Boomer closed the door, and went up to his room. He sat on his bed and sighed. This wasn't an ordinary sigh, it was a love sigh. Butch flushed and was about to go into his room, until he heard Boomer sigh again. He was very curious, and went in his room.

"what's up with all the sighing Boomer?" Butch asked.

He was standing outside Boomer's bedroom door.

"I don't know, but, I think im in love." Boomer said. Butch's eyes widened, "in love?" Butch said.

"yeah." Boomer said.

"whoa, wow, uh, didn't you say that you hated girls?" Butch asked.

"not this one." Boomer said.

"oh, I thought it was a guy." Butch said.

"im not gay Butch." Boomer said.

"okay, okay, who is this lucky girl." Butch said.

"Bubbles" Boomer said.

"the blonde? Your in love with her?" Butch said.

Butch was surprised that Boomer was in love in the first place. Boomer would always come home, talking smack about girls he met.

"yeah, and it's Bubbles." Boomer said.

"why don't you tell her you love her?" Butch said.

"I told her I liked her, but, I don't like her, I love her." Boomer said.

"once again, why don't you tell her?" Butch said.

"maybe because, what is she doesn't like me back? She never said she liked me when I told her. She just said, yes" Boomer said.

Butch looked confused. He wasn't an expert on romance and love issues. He wasn't the type to go to get advice from. Butch didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do to help Boomer.

"I suddenly got really tired, well see you tomorrow." Butch said, as he left Boomer's room.

"you're a jerk." Boomer said as Butch left.

"nope, im a Butch." Butch said.

Butch had went to his room and closed the door. Boomer turned on his TV. He didn't know of any cure for Bubbles cancer. He didn't even know what type she had. Maybe he would find out later. Bubbles was walking back to her house. She took a shortcut, and went opened her front door. She went in and closed it behind her. She didn't hear anyone.

_I guess they are still on their dates…_Bubbles thought.

She started climbing the stairs, heading to her room. She was about to opened her room door, but Buttercup had startled her.

"where were you?" Buttercup asked.

"out for a stroll, and you scared me." Bubbles said.

"sorry. About this stroll, were you with that boy?" Buttercup asked.

Buttercup was over protective when it came to Bubbles and boys. Bubbles got nervous. "maybe." she said.

"I don't accept maybes, it's a yes or no." Buttercup said.

"yes." Bubbles said.

"oh, well I hope you had fun, goodnight." Buttercup said, and then she just went to her room.

Bubbles sighed with relief. She went into her room, and sat on her bed. She couldn't believe that she kissed Boomer. She really did like him, and she now knows that he likes her. Bubbles was thinking. 

_I really like Boomer, but, I don't know if I like him….I think I love him…_Bubbles had liked Boomer for a year now. Her feelings had grown for him over that year. Bubbles finally stopped thinking for she came out with an answer.

_I…love him…_Bubbles thought. "I love him…" she said to herself.

She smiled, and she was happy. She had that happiness she wanted with her. She took out a picture of her mom and dad. She looked at her mom, and said, "im in love mommy…" Bubbles then kissed the picture, and put in back on her table. Then she got dressed, and went to sleep.

_**The next day…**_

Boomer had gotten up early, and was the first to eat his breakfast, or more like left over food. He grabbed his back pack, and left to go to school. He had planned everything out ladt night. He was going to tell Bubbles that he loved her.

He was going to take her to his tree, and tell her there. He was excited yet nervous. He didn't know if Bubbles felt the same way. He arrived at the school, and tried to find Bubbles. Meanwhile, Bubbles was walking to school with Buttercup. Blossom had left with Brick early.

"so what did you and that boy do last night?" Buttercup asked.

"Boomer is his name, not boy. And we just talked." Bubbles said.

"I find that hard to believe, you alone with that boy, and all you did was talk?" Buttercup said.

"its Boomer not boy." Bubbles said. She was getting annoyed at how Buttercup called him boy.

"I know his name, I just don't like it." Buttercup said.

"whatever, and yes we just talked, nothing more." Bubbles said.

They arrived at the school, and Bubbles ran away from Buttercup. She didn't want to be asked any more questions. She looked for Boomer everywhere, but didn't find him. She looked in the hallways, and by his tree. She couldn't find him anywhere. She was walking away from the tree, but bumped into someone. She turned around. There was Boomer.

"Boomer!" Bubbles said, as she jumped on him, hugging him.

Boomer hugged her. "I was looking all over for you." he said.

"me too." Bubbles said.

Bubbles sat by the tree, and so did Boomer. "here you go." Boomer said, as he handed Bubbles a rose.

Bubbles grabbed the rose, it was beautiful. "thank you Boomer." Bubbles said. The rose was blue, and Bubbles put it in her hair.

"I picked it out for you." Boomer said.

Bubbles hugged Boomer.

"I wanted to tell you something." Boomer said. "Bubbles, I really like you, no, I think im in love with you." Boomer said.

Bubbles quickly looked at Boomer. She looked into is ocean blue eyes.

"I love you Bubbles." Boomer said.

Bubbles was speechless. She wanted to say that she loved him too, but she just couldn't say it. Boomer looked at her, then said, "how do you feel Bubbles?" he asked.

"I-I love you too" Bubbles said. She finally let out the words.

Boomer slowly put his fingertips on her cheek, lightly. He leaned in, and their lips met. Bubbles was love struck, she couldn't move. She didn't believe that all this was happening, it was just too much. She couldn't take so much, she fainted.

_**Whats gonna happen?!? The next chapter is probably going to be the final, but it is going to be longer than this. Its is going to be really long, massive! Review and tell me what you think!**_


	5. Butch's Mistake Brotherly Love

_**I decided to not end the story here. Maybe a few more chapters, and then the ending. So Little Lullaby is still going on!**_

Boomer realized that Bubbles had fainted. He acted quickly and tried shaking her. "Bubbles please wake up. Wake up Bubbles!" Boomer said. Bubbles still didn't wake up. Boomer kept trying to wake her up by shaking her. Boomer heard her cough. "Bubbles?" Boomer said. "B-Boomer." Bubbles said. Boomer hugged Bubbles, he started to cry on her shoulder. "Bubbles promise me you wont ever leave me." Boomer whispered to Bubbles. Bubbles hugged Boomer back, and whispered, "I promise, and I do love you too Boomer."

Boomer looked at her baby blue sparkling eyes. The 2 shared a passionate kiss. They stopped when they heard the bell ring. "walk with me?" Bubbles asked. "absolutely." Boomer said. They both walked to their first period class together. Boomer didn't pay attention at all to Mr. Burns. He was too busy with Bubbles. Sending love notes to each other.

The day went by fast for the 2. It was already the end of the school day. Boomer caught up with Bubbles. He was about to talk until Butch came. "there you are! Look, I need to talk to you." Butch said. "not now Butch." Boomer said. "I don't give a fuck what you are doing, I need to tell you something very important." Butch said harshly. Boomer was about to smack talk Butch but Butch just yanked him away. "what the fu-" Boomer didn't finish, Butch had covered his mouth with his hand. "shut up. I was walking and I over heard some girls saying something. It was about Bubbles, and her cancer problem." Butch said, he took away his hand from Boomers mouth. "well what did they say?" Boomer asked.

"they were saying that, maybe this new invention that the professor made cures cancer. We-" Butch was cut off by Boomer. Boomer didn't listen to another word, he ran from Butch. Running towards Bubbles. Bubbles was startled when Boomer came running at her. "Boomer what's wrong?" Bubbles asked with concern. "no….time….to ….talk…follow me!" Boomer said. Butch was running after Boomer. He didn't want his little brother to get his hopes up, for this new invention, was probably just a rumor. Or worse, it probably didn't even exist. "Boomer! Boomer!" Butch shouted as he saw Boomer and Bubbles run away from him.

Boomer heard Butch, but ignored him. "Boomer, I think we should stop!" Bubbles said. Boomer just kept running. He wanted Bubbles to be cured, he wanted her to not have cancer anymore. They finally got to the front door of the professor's house. Boomer banged on the door. The professor opened the door and was almost punched by Boomer and his banging. "Boomer!" the professor shouted. Boomer saw the professor, and started talking immediately. "professor! Were is your new invention that cures cancer?!?" Boomer said. The professor's eyes widened, then he looked down. "Boomer….it…doesn't work." the professor said. "Boomer! Boomer!" Butch shouted as he caught up to Boomer. "Boomer……it was probably just a rumor." Butch said, as he gasped for air.

"how dare you tell me about this! You made my hopes rise! And now look! It was all a joke Butch! I hate you! I hate you!" Boomer shouted at Butch before running off. "Boomer!" Bubbles shouted. Boomer didn't listen to her, he just continued running. "Butch! Look what you have done!" Bubbles yelled angrily. Bubbles never yelled in such an angry voice before. "I was calling his name so that I could tell him it was probably just a rumor! So don't be pointing the finger at me blonde!" Butch shouted at Bubbles. "if it was a rumor why did you tell Boomer! Not only did you crush his hopes, you also crushed mine! Your..your…just a jerk!" Bubbles shouted. Then she ran into the house. "come back here! You don't call me a jerk and just run away!" Butch yelled at Bubbles. He was about to run in after her but the professor pushed him out. "you have caused enough trouble young man. Leave!" he shouted. Butch ran. He didn't know what to do. He was angry, too angry to think. It wasn't his fault, it was Boomer's fault for ignoring him. He knew that the professor could never make such a machine to cure Bubbles disease. He kept running, tears streaming down his face. Hot angry tears. He did care deeply for Bubbles, even though she had just called him a jerk. He too, wanted to see Bubble's cancer go away. Butch didn't see were he was going and he tripped over a rock.

He got even angrier, he started punching the ground. Kicking and yelling. "Butch?" Buttercup said. Butch turned around, and hugged Buttercup tightly. He was crying hard. "I didn't mean to do what I did…im sorry." Butch said. Buttercup had no clue what he was talking about, but she hugged him. "it okay Butch. Its okay." Buttercup said. "its not okay, everybody hates me! Everybody!" Butch yelled. Buttercup grabbed him and made him look into her eyes. "Butch look at me! No one hates you! No one!" Buttercup said. She wiped away the hot tears from his face. "but…Bubbles…Boomer….t-they hate m-me." Butch said in between sniffs. Buttercup never thought of the day she would see Butch cry. And now that she did, she knew that he needed her. She brought him to sit down on a bench. "they don't hate you Butch. No one hates you. I love you Butch, and no one in this world hates you." Buttercup said. Butch looked at Buttercup. "r-really" Butch said still sniffing from crying. "yes." Buttercup said. Butch started to smile. Buttercup returned the smile, and gave Butch a peck on the lips. "lets take you home tough boy." Buttercup said. Butch chuckled, and nodded.

Boomer knocked down his front door, and punched a wall. "how dare he do this to me!" Boomer yelled. Brick was home and he heard Boomer. "Boomer! Stop it! Stop it!" Brick yelled as he ran down stairs. Boomer threw a punch at him, but he caught his fist. "Boomer! Who the hell do you think you are?!?" Brick said shouting. Boomer realized that his angry took control over him. "Brick…im sorry." Boomer said. He started calming down. Brick made him sit on the chair in the kitchen. He sat next to him, and gave him a glass of water. "now, without killing me, tell me what happened." Brick said. "I told Bubbles that I loved her, and then it was the end of school, and I was walking, and Butch-" Boomer stopped talking. His calm state became an angry state. "Butch!" he yelled as he threw the glass of water on the tile floor. The cup shattered all over the tile floor. "Boomer! Stop being such monster! What happened between you and Butch?" Brick asked trying to keep his patience. "don't. ever. Say. That. Name. again!" Boomer yelled through his teeth. "calm down! Look, what ever he did, im sure it was a mistake Boomer. Stop over reacting. Go to your room and just let it all out." Brick said. Boomer went up stairs and into his room. Brick let out a sigh of relief, but then heard Boomer breaking stuff. He ran up to his room and opened the door. Boomer had completely destroyed his entire room! "this is not letting it ou! This is destroying things!" Brick shouted.

"this is my way of letting it out! Now leave me alone!" Boomer shouted. Brick was taken by surprise that Boomer had back talked him. Brick didn't want to argue, so he left Boomer's room. Boomer sat on his bed. The only thing he didn't destroy. He didn't want to see Butch ever again. He was angry, furious. He would crack if he saw Butch. He would probably kill him. He was thinking awful things. Horrible thoughts about his brother Butch. _my brother…_was the last thing Boomer thought. He soon realized how badly he was taking this situation. Even though he was still angry, he didn't want to kill Butch.

"Boomer?" Butch said calmly while entering his destroyed brother's room. "Butch..I'm sorry." Boomer said calmly as well. "no, im sorry Boomer. I was stupid. I shouldn't have gotten your hopes up, and just let you down." Butch said. "no, im sorry. I shouldn't have said I hate you, because I don't. you're my brother and I could never hate you." Boomer said. "no, im sorry. It was a stupid rumor, and it caused us to fight." Butch said. "no, I'm sorry, I-" Boomer was cut off. "shut up! We all know your sorry! Just shut up, and let me sleep!" Mojo yelled from his room. Butch and Boomer laughed. "brothers for ever?" Boomer asked. Butch smiled. "brothers for life." Butch said. They hugged each other. Brotherly love.

**_okay! i hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas!! i got one present and a big big hug! best christmas ever!!!!! Merry Late Christmas to all you people whom i dont know!!! i hope you liked this chapter. i was in the mood to make Boomer made for some reason...hmm....dont really know why. i also wanted Boomer and Butch to bond. this isnt really some of your ways of bonding, but this is my way! i hope you enjoyed it. please review :)_**


	6. Butch's new friend and Mark and Phillip

_**6th**__** chapter! Yay!** _

"boys! Get up! Get up, get up, get up!" Mojo yelled from the kitchen. Brick was the first up. He always was. He came down and ate his breakfast. Boomer was still asleep, and Butch was snoring away. "did they make up yesterday?" Brick asked. Mojo quickly turned around, his eyes widened. "m-make u-up?" Mojo said, stuttering. "um, yeah." Brick said. "Butch! Boomer! Get down here now!!!!" Mojo yelled so loud that Brick's glass of orange juice cracked. Butch was startled and fell off his bed. Boomer was dreaming a wonderful dream, but it vanished at the screeching sound of Mojo's yelling. Butch ran down the stairs. "is there a fire?!?!" he shouted. He soon realized there was no fire. Boomer came running down seconds later. "fire!!??" Boomer shouted. Brick started laughing his head off. Mojo gave him a death stare, and Brick suddenly stopped. "Butch, Boomer. What is this I hear about make up?" Mojo asked. Butch wanted to seem smart, so he answered Mojo's question. "well, you see, make up is something the females use to cover up their, moles pimples acne, all this stuff that they don't want us, gorgeous guys to know about." Butch said. Brick and Boomer looked at Butch. Butch noticed they were staring at him. "what?" he asked. "first of all, females? What is this… Science? And secondly, they wear it to just make themselves look prettier sometimes. Its not just all about cover ups." Brick said. Mojo was starting to get really annoyed. "Brick told me your guys were making up with each other…me personally think make up does not suit you." Brick looked at Mojo. He now knew that Mojo thought he was talking about actual make up. All 3 brothers started laughing their heads off.

Butch had tears coming down his face, Boomer was holding his stomach, while Brick was choking on some food. "you, HAHA, thought, HAHAHA, I was talking about make up? HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Brick said still laughing and choking. Boomer went upstairs and got dressed, still laughing. Butch went upstairs also, still laughing. Mojo didn't find this to be funny at all, he slammed his bedroom door. Brick finally stopped laughing and left his house. He was walking to school by himself like he always did. Not all the times, he just didn't want to ride the bus anymore. He noticed Blossom walking up ahead of him also by herself. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Brick!" Blossom said surprised. "hey Blossom." Brick said. Blossom blushed when she heard Brick's voice. "you blush easily." Brick said. He gave Blossom a kiss on her cheek. They had been dating, but, they weren't girlfriend and boyfriend. But they wanted to be. "Brick, why havent you asked me out?" Blossom asked. Brick really didn't know how to answer this question.

He wasn't shy, but he wasn't afraid either. He was just, lazy. "well, I have been waiting for the perfect moment." Brick said. "and I think this might be the moment, t-that's if it's the perfect moment for you." Brick said. Blossom smiled and nodded her head. "Blossom, do you want to go out with me?" Brick asked. "of course!" Blossom said. She hugged Brick and gave him a peck on the lips. They walked the rest of the way to school together. When they got there, they went to go sit on a bench and wait for the bell to ring. They had all of the same classes, and the same lunch. They were really smart, but Brick could be a bully to some of his school mates. Blossom took out a book, and started reading.

Brick being curious, wanted to know what book it was. "what are you reading Bloss?" Brick asked. "im reading this book that Bubbles gave me, it called red roses." Blossom said. "its not that bad of a book, its sad though." Blossom said. "oh." Brick said. Blossom had her nose in the book, she was reading it, not putting it down for one second. Brick craved attention when he was little, and he still did. He felt as if he was being ignored by Blossom. He wanted Blossom's attention. He craved it. He needed it. "Blossom?" Brick said. "yeah." Blossom said, still reading her book. "look at this." Brick said, hoping she would look at him. Blossom brought her head up. Brick took this opportunity to kiss Blossom. It was Blossom's first French kiss, and she was enjoying it. Brick slowly glided his finger to Blossom's hands. He grabbed her book and threw it on the floor. Blossom heard the book, but was too into her kiss. Brick was happy that darn book was gone. He looked around and noticed no one was around. They were alone. He wanted more than one kiss, so he started to make out with Blossom.

Boomer and Butch made their way to school. "Buttercup ten o'clock. See ya." Butch said as he left towards Buttercup. Boomer rolled his eyes, and tried to look for Bubbles. He found her, but she was with some guy. He went closer to Bubbles, but made sure she didn't see him. As he got closer, he saw this guy was flirting with Bubbles. He got jealous. What got him more jealous was that Bubbles was blushing, and she wasn't even going away from the guy! He was about to kill this guy but he heard Bubbles starting to talk. "Mark, please stop." Bubbles said. Mark ignored her and continued flirting, then he grabbed Bubbles hand and kissed it. Boomer couldn't take it anymore, his jealousy over powered him. He went towards Bubbles and Mark. "I love this scene." Boomer said with an angry voice. Bubbles gasped at the sound of Boomer's voice. She quickly took her hand away from Mark's lips. "Boomer." Bubbles said. Boomer looked at Bubbles. "what?" Boomer asked. Mark realized that Boomer was probably dating Bubbles. And also that Boomer was jealous. He decided to play with him a little.

"its not what it looks like, he-" Bubbles was interrupted by Mark. "it isn't? but, we shared a kiss not too long ago." Mark said, smirking. Boomer looked at him, then at Bubbles. "you kissed him?" Boomer said. His angry voice was now sad, and hurt. "what?!? No I-" Bubbles was interrupted by Mark again. "what do you mean no? you just put your lips on mine, and we shared a passionate kiss." Mark said. Bubbles shot Mark a shut-it-or-your dead glare. Boomer felt his heart rip. _Bubbles...kissed another guy?!? _"Bubbles, how could you do this to me?" Boomer asked. His voice was at the edge of breaking down. Bubbles started to tear up. She didn't like how Boomer sounded. Bubbles kissed Boomer lightly on the lips. Boomer's eyes closed, but he didn't return her kiss. His lips didn't move at all.

Bubbles tears, were now coming out. "Boomer…I would never kiss anyone but you." Bubbles said. Boomer then kissed Bubbles. He didn't know why he believed her, but he did. Bubbles returned Boomer's kiss. Mark looked at the sight in disgust. "lets go boys." Mark said as him and his wanna be cool friends left. "I believe you Bubbles, I love you." Boomer said. "I love you too." Bubbles said. Her and Boomer then left to go to class.

Blossom and Brick finally stopped their make out session for some air. "I (pant) think (pant) we should (pant) head for class." Blossom said. Brick nodded. The 2 of them went to class. During Bubble's and Boomer's PE period. Bubbles felt dizzy and started coughing non-stop. Boomer noticed Bubbles condition, and ran over to her. "what's wrong?" he asked. "I cant stop coughing, and I feel dizzy." Bubbles said. Boomer tried patting her back to stop the cough. Bubbles kept coughing. "Bubbles, please stop coughing." Boomer said. Bubbles took some deep breathes and the coughing started to stop.

"thanks." Boomer said. He kissed Bubbles on her cheek and then went back to his soccer game. He grabbed the soccer ball and kicked it real hard into the goal. "yeah!" Boomer's team shouted as he made a goal. Mark came to were Boomer was. "ill be making a goal pretty soon." Mark said. Boomer ignored him, but just wanted to have a little fun. "give me the ball!" Boomer yelled to one of his team mates. He passed Boomer the ball and Boomer kicked it real hard to were Mark was. Butch was on Boomer's team but didn't play with them because he thought they were wimps. He saw Boomer kick the soccer ball and it hit Mark in the back of his head. Butch screamed, "goal!!". everyone started laughing, and Butch's friend high fived him. "good one." Taylor said. Butch's friend. "it was good wasn't it?" Butch said.

Mark tried to get up, but his head was hurting him. He knew who did this to him, and he was angry. He managed to get up. He headed towards Boomer who was getting high fives. Mark clutched his fist, and punched Boomer. Butch saw what Mark did and ran over to Boomer. Mark had a smile on his face when he saw Boomer fall to the ground. Bubbles also saw and ran over to him. Butch saw that Bubbles was running to him as well, so he took this opportunity to apologize to her. They both got to Boomer, who was still on the ground. Butch looked at Boomer, then he looked at Mark. "wow Mark. I didn't know you had it this good." Butch said. "thanks, it really wasn't nothing." Mark said, bragging. Butch got annoyed and just punched him hard on the face. One of Mark's friends saw, and started yelling. "why did you do that bitch?!?" Mark's friend said. He knew that Butch hated it when people replaced his U with an I. "what did you call me?" Butch said, bringing his head to face Mark's friend. Butch was mad. "I said, Bitch!" he said. "whats your name?" Butch asked. "Phillip." Phillip said. "Phillip? And your making fun of my name?" Butch said. Butch noticed Mark waking up , and Phillip trying to help him up.

"let me help." Butch said. He went over to Mark and kicked him in the head while he kicked Phillip in the gut, then punched him. He started beating up Phillip for making fun of his name. "Butch stop it!" Bubbles shouted. Butch stopped swinging punches and throwing kicks at Phillip when he heard Bubbles voice. "Bubbles…I'm sorry." Butch said, as he went closer to Bubbles. Bubbles backed away, she was afraid of Butch. "Bubbles, stop backing away." Butch said. Bubbles stopped. Butch came closer to Bubbles, then he pulled her into a hug. A friendly hug. Bubbles didn't know how Butch was so calm and just calm to her. Bubbles hugged him back. "its okay. Now help me wake up Boomer." Bubbles said. Butch couldn't help but smile at Bubbles because she was so nice and she forgave him. "stop smiling so silly and help." Bubbles said. "its not a silly smile, it brings the ladies." Butch said. Bubbles laughed at how dumb Butch could be sometimes. Bubbles started poking Boomer. "stop poking him. We are trying wake him up, not make a dent in his body." Butch said. Bubbles rolled her eyes. Butch kneeled down next to Boomer. He picked up a stick and started poking his body, making it move a little. Butch started laughing. Bubbles hit his shoulder hard. "ow..okay, okay, ill stop." Butch said. Bubbles started to kiss Boomer's forehead then his cheeks, then his eyes, and then a peck on the lips. "what are you doing? Kissing him goodnight?" Butch said. Bubbles rolled her eyes. "stop being so mean." Bubbles said. "I didn't mean to." Butch said, feeling sorry. "Butch, are you trying to be my friend?" Bubbles asked. "I thought I already was." Butch said. "you are. You are my best friend." Bubbles said as she gave Butch a small hug.

Buttercup saw Butch and Bubbles. She came and walked to were they were at. She saw Boomer on the floor. "oh, its just you too and the blonde boy." Buttercup said. "its Boomer." Bubbles said. "oh yeah. Anyways, what are 2 doing here….alone?" Buttercup asked. Butch and Bubbles looked around and noticed everyone was gone. "we are trying to play operation with Boomer. its time to get the stick that is in between the legs. Hmm oh here it is!" Butch said as he grabbed the stick and started poking Boomer making the sting sound when you touch the metal part. Buttercup started to laugh, while Bubbles grabbed the stick and broke it in half. "angry much?" Butch asked. "yes I am." Bubbles said. "lets go Butch." Buttercup said. Butch stood up and left with Buttercup. Bubbles stayed with Boomer. He was out for a long time. He finally woke up. He saw Bubbles next to him, she had fallen asleep.

Boomer gently ran his fingers through Bubbles blonde hair. He started humming her little lullaby. He just hummed it. "mom..?" Bubbles said faintly. Boomer smiled, then he frowned. He remembered Bubbles didn't have a mother. Her parents had died in an accident. "no its Boomer." Boomer said. Bubbles started to have trouble in her sleep. She started sweating, and she was gasping for air. "Bubbles? Its okay, im here." Boomer said. Bubbles stopped. It seemed as if the sleeping beauty heard Boomer. She looked safe and sound. Bubbles woke up, she saw Boomer and she hugged him. "I had a terrible dream." Bubbles said. "I noticed." Boomer said. "but what was so weird it that, I heard you in my nightmare, and I felt safe." Bubbles said. Boomer parted from Bubbles. He got up, then held his hand out to her. "walk with me?" he asked. "of course." Bubbles said, as she took Boomer's hand.

_**These are the most reviews I have gotten for any of my stories! I want to write another story at the same time in writing this story, but im still thinking about it. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. **_


	7. Tear

I sit here, remembering my dear Bubbles. She was my everything. She taught me that I could love again. I am remembering when I told her I loved her, when I met her, when I had my first kiss with her. Today is my graduation day, and my dearest Bubbles, couldn't come. I still don't know how I am going to survive with out her with me, but so far, im doing good. She left me one night. She just….couldn't make it. Now, I am as lost as I could be. Butch is making a speech right now, and I am not even listening to a word he is saying. All I can listen to, is the sound of my heart when I was with Bubbles. I look to my right to see Mark, and Phillip, listening and tears at the corner of their eyes. As for me, I have not cried so far. Not now, and not ever.

I don't care if some say that I am weird, a loser, or just gay. I don't care what they say. Because I know that one girl understood me. She got to know me better than anyone else. Bubbles. Butch has now finished his speech, and I threw my hat along with my class mates who are also graduating. Many people are crying, even some guys. But me, I still have not shed one tear, not one. I leave the graduation, and go my own way. Where ever my feet take me. Where ever I may go. Bubbles is still on my mind. Her beautiful face, loving touch. I wasn't able to have her in my arms with me on this day. I couldn't tell her that I loved her. I just couldn't. still, all my surroundings are silent. My heart is the only thing I hear. And it is the beat, of my love I still have for her.

Some people just, don't know the real me. And they never will, not now, not ever, because only one person knew me. Bubbles. Still, the beating of my heart is the only sound. My feet lead my way. I don't know what path I am going to take, now that I am as lost as can be. I don't know where I am gonna live after today. I know that, love I don't believe in. it isn't true. It never lasts. But, I look back, at my Bubbles. Love…does exist. It really does. This word was just worthless, but, I soon realized that, it meant my whole world. Bubbles. I miss you. I want to be able to walk with you, your hand in mine. Our heart beats the only sound. I just cant live without you. I just cant.

And I wont. I will not live without her, she isn't going to leave me, ever. I promised to find a cure for her, I promised that I wouldn't let her go, I promised her that, no matter how bad it gets, I will always be there with her. Sad, memories fill my head. But still, I do not shed a tear. I don't care what people say. I don't listen to a word they say. I don't listen at all, because the only sound I hear, is the sound of my heart. The only sound that I will ever hear, the only sound, that is worth hearing. Still, I don't know where I am going. For I am lost. My feet are leading the way, they are just, leading me to wherever they should go. Bubbles. My dearest Bubbles. My soul, my heart, my love.

She left me. She just….couldn't take the pain, the pain she was in. I couldn't see her like that. I had to end her pain. I just had to. So, I shot her. In my arms she lay. Dead. I put her out of her misery that night. That cancer was, eating her. Bubbles. My dearest Bubbles. My feet are just leading me, they have lead me to Bubbles. RIP: Bubbles. I don't care what people say, for their voices I do not hear. The only sound I hear, is my heart. For I still haven't shed a tear today. I am no longer lost. All the sound has come back. My feet, have stopped moving. And the sound of my heart, has been faded away. Still, I can not live with out her. Bubbles. My love, my soul, my heart.

I shed a tear, for only, my little lullaby.

_**Hmm….not such a good ending, but, I wanted to end it already, and this is Boomer talking. The whole story was just flashbacks he was having during his graduation party. Please review, and tell me what you think about the story. If you have to flame, please do so, I really don't care, I will read them and learn from my mistakes. Thank you :**__**J**_


End file.
